Jenna and Ralts
by rnkas
Summary: Jenna, the gym leader's daughter, may be moving, but she already has a pokemon that belongs in her new home. A little Ralts who everyone gives up on shows tweleveyearold Jenna a world which few people get to see, the world of a champion.
1. Moving to Hoenn

Hello, my name is Jenna. I live in New Bark Town, a small town, and I've lived here since I was born. Yesterday, my mom gave me the news that we were moving. We weren't only moving out of the town, we were moving out of the region, to Littleroot Town.

"So, Jenna, you said that you wanted a pokemon before you left?" Professor Elm inquired.

"Yes, Professor. I'd like a pokemon that is found in that region, but is not an ordinary starter pokemon, if it's possible," I answered. He thought for a moment, and glanced at his PC, which said what pokemon he had.

"I do have one pokemon which fits that description. It is a Ralts, level 6. One of my aides raised it a level, and gave up. Do you want it?" I nodded. I'd never heard of a Ralts before, but it sounded cool.

Professor Elm handed me the pokeball, and sent me off on my way. I ran home, eager to tell my mother about the Ralts.

"Mom! Mom!" I called, as I raced into the house, nearly dropping the pokeball that contained Ralts.

"I'm downstairs," she called back. I ran downstairs, where she was watching TV and packing boxes with stuff from the basement.

"Mom, I got my pokemon," I said, not being able to hold back my excitement. "It's a Ralts."  
"A Ralts? Aren't starter pokemon supposed to be either water, grass or fire type?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I asked for one that wasn't a normal starter pokemon. He gave me this Ralts. It's already level 6, because one of his aides raised it a level, but gave up."

"So, you think that you can do something that one of Professor Elm's aides couldn't do?" she asked, with a smile on her face. I gave her a look, which made her grin even more. "Jenna, I ordered some pokemon trainer equipment for you from Kanto. Sure, it's a little older, but it's more useful, and not nearly as bulky. It should be waiting for us at our new home."

I shrugged, not eager for my mother to change the topic so dramatically. I didn't want to move. Sure, there was nothing for me here, no friends, no family, but it was my home, and I didn't want to leave it a bit.

"Why do we have to move, Mom? I like it here," I begged for the thousandth time since she'd given me that news.

"Your father got a new job. Remember how he used to have a job way off in Goldenrod City? Well, now he'll only be two towns away for work, so he'll be able to come home at night. Here, he only comes home on weekends. Now, he's a gym leader instead of a radio broadcaster."

"But I don't mind, Mom. I like it here, in Johto, not in Hoenn, with strange pokemon, strange Professors and strange people." My mom turned away from me, and continued packing.

"Jenna, go pack up some of the clothes you want to wear on your first few days in Littleroot Town. The pokemon movers might only get there next week, so I want you to be prepared to wait for your stuff."

"Where's Dad?"

"He's upstairs. He's about to go to Littleroot, and then to Petalburg City. It's a nice place-he's checked it out before. Now, get upstairs and say good-bye to him." My mother's dark brown hair covered her face, as she turned around to continue packing.

I ran upstairs, as she had told me to do. Norman, my father, trying to carry three suitcases with his two hands.

"Why don't you ask Vigoroth to help you?" I suggested. Vigoroth was one of my dad's three new pokemon. Upon becoming a gym leader, my father was given pokemon that fit the gym, in this case, normal-type pokemon.

"Why don't I just ask my daughter, Jenna, to help me?" he teased. I grinned, and picked up one of his suitcases to take out to the car. It was a nice car- it had to be to take him around 250 miles every week. It was 125 miles just to Goldenrod City, and another 125 miles back home.

"I'll miss you, dad," I whispered.

"Jenna, sweetie, I'll see you more often in Hoenn," he answered.

"No you won't, though. I got my first pokemon today. I'll be away from home a lot, too."

"Just make sure you visit every week after you get your 6th badge. Then you can fly home. But, that's not going to happen. You know why? It's because you'll never beat the 5th gym- me!" I hugged my dad, and he left in his nice car to Hoenn. I didn't know how he'd get all that way, but I know that he would. He was, after all, a gym leader now.


	2. Poochy and Zoey

"Well? Isn't it nice here?" my Mom said, half-begging me to say 'yes.'

"It's okay. I still like New Bark Town better," I replied.

"It's really different here. It's a tighter community, and people know each other really well. Professor Birch said that he wanted to talk to you about pokemon. I suppose that he thinks that you don't have one, but go see him, anyway, Jenna," my mom said. She was beginning to think that I was actually enjoying it here, and I really wasn't.

I walked down the dirt road to the lab. It was much smaller here. Even in the small town of New Bark Town there weren't dirt roads. But, I still walked to the lab. Professor Birch was there, writing an e-mail on his computer. It said something about a vegetable that turned out to be poisonous to pokemon. Whatever.

"Professor Birch?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ah, so you're Jenna. Do you have your first pokemon yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a Ralts, level 6."

"Well, so at least you have something to start off with. Here you go- a pokedex and five pokeballs. I give every new trainer that stuff. Now, go out there, and begin your adventure!" Personally, I thought that that was a bit of a hasty announcement. I'd watched Professor Elm let people begin their adventure, and he usually said something about being nice to pokemon, and stupid stuff like that.

I bid him farewell, and stopped back at home to get my backpack full of gear for the journey. Mom was out buying groceries, so I waited for her to return home before I left.

"Jenna, here you go," Mom told me, handing me a bag filled with who-knows-what. "I got you some food and stuff for your adventure. I know that you have all of your gear already, but these will help too. There's some pokemon food, and a collar and leash, in case you want to have your pokemon walk alongside you. There's also some dried food for you."

"Thanks Mom," I answered, stuffing my backpack full of the items from the store.

"Have fun. Call me on your cell phone every week at least. I'll miss you, sweetie. I can't believe that you're leaving already." I gave her a hug, and rushed out of the house.

Once I was out of Littleroot town, I released Ralts from her pokeball, and clipped the collar and leash around her. She was little, and looked pretty cute.

"Ra-ra-alts!" she squeaked, and I grinned, hearing her tiny little squeak.

"Hi there, Ralts. Can I call you Zoey?" I asked. I'd always loved my Dad's first pokemon, a Totodile named Zo.

"Rar-ra!" Ralts squeaked back, happily.

"Well, nice to meet you, Zoey. I'm Jenna."

After that, Zoey and I walked down the dirt road leading out of Littleroot Town. There, I saw another girl. This girl was blonde, and furiously typing something into a gadget that I didn't know what it was.

"What're you doing?" I asked, after approaching her. Still typing, the girl told me what.

"I'm e-mailing my Dad to tell him to buy me a better pokemon than a stupid Squirtle. What's up with that outfit?" she asked in disgust.

"It's an old Kanto product. What's wrong with your Squirtle?"

"He won't do a thing I say. I told him to tackle the Pidgey, not face me, and wag his little tail."

"Could I have him, then?" I asked, eager for a second pokemon. She glared at me.

"Of course not. I'll give him back to the idiotic professor, is what I'll do," she snarled.

"Have fun with that," I muttered.

"Bye-bye!" the girl called, and walked back to Littleroot town. I shrugged, and walked on my way off onto the route.

Soon, it became dark, and I was tired and hungry. I supposed that Zoey was, too, so I decided that it was time to rest.

I took a piece of pokemon-food out of my backpack, and handed it to Zoey. I unwrapped my expandable sleeping bag, and disappeared inside it, holding Zoey. Maybe the next day would be more interesting.

I woke up the next morning, and saw the sun peeking over the snow-covered mountains in the east. I yawned, and saw Zoey sitting next to my pack of stuff, jumping up and down when she saw that I was awake.

"Ra-ra! Alt-ra!" she squeaked. I grinned, and gave her a bit more food. I ate some of the dehydrated food that Mom had given me, and folded up the expandable sleeping bag into my backpack. Once I was fully awake, Zoey and I continued on our way.

After five minutes, I heard a rustling in the bushes next to the path. A few seconds later, a Poocheyena zoomed out of the brush, chasing its tail. Seeing me, it wordlessly challenged me to a pokemon battle. All wild pokemon did that. I took off Zoey's collar, and began the fight.

The Poochyena began. It ran towards Zoey to tackle it.

"Zoey, dodge it, and use confusion!" I called. Zoey did exactly that. She dodged to the left of the blow, and immediately used confusion on the Poochyena. It began growling at Zoey.

"Zoey, use confusion again!" I called, and the Poochyena fell to the ground. "Wait!" I called, and rummaged in my backpack for a pokeball. I fumbled with it for a second, and then threw it at the pokemon.

It surrounded the pokemon in a whirl of smoke, and, next thing I knew, the smoke was gone, and, sitting on the ground next to me was a pokeball, containing a Poochyena.

"Alt-ra?" Zoey squeaked. I soon grew to learn that "Alt-ra" meant "What's up with this." Zoey affectionately called me "ra-ra."

I released the pokemon from its pokeball, and saw a scruffy, black Poochyena with matted fur and blue eyes.

"Hi, Poochy. Can I call you that?" I asked, timidly.

"Ena-yen!" now-Poochy called.

"Ra-ra! Alt-alt-ralts!" Zoey squeaked.

"Poo-yena!" Poochy barked. I smiled, and handed Poochy a piece of food, and I did the same for Zoey. After a few minutes of me sitting there, and Zoey and Poochy talking, I grabbed my pokedex from my backpack. Dad had told me that pokedexes could also read your pokemon, and tell you about them. I pointed it at Zoey first.

"Ralts, a psychic pokemon. This pokemon is a level 8, and knows growl and confusion. The owner of this pokemon is Jenna, trainer 32784, the daughter of Hoenn's fifth gym leader, Norman." I then pointed it at Poochy.

"Poochyena, a normal-type pokemon. This pokemon is level 6, and knows growl, tackle and tail whip. The owner-" I turned off the pokedex. I didn't need to hear any more. What was the big deal about being Norman's daughter?


End file.
